You´re beautiful
by AMY ISHIKAWA
Summary: Un encuentro algo inesperado, en el metro?,sonfing Capitulo 4 ¿Que tal les va en la cena a estos 2?
1. En el metro

Hola soy yo de nuevo ( AMY ), esta ves vengo con un disque songfinc de la pareja que más me gusta, con una canción que he escuchado tantas veces que hasta sueño con ella.

Es You´re beautiful de James Blunt, creo que no tiene nada que ver, y es que un día me inspire y tatan y hice este finc a ver como les parece.

* * *

Ese día estaba fastidioso no quería hacer nada, se levanto lentamente de la cama y observo a su alrededor, _demonios es todo un desastre _pensó mientras caminaba alrededor del departamento, _tengo que dejar de hacer tantas fiestas en el departamento_, si, solo por que ya vivía solo en un departamento no quiere decir que pueda hacer todo lo que quiera. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, le dolía inmensamente la cabeza, andaba en boxers por la sala, medio levantando lo que encontraba a su paso. Se dirigió a la cocina y saco una cerveza del refrigerador; nada mejor que una cerveza para curar la cruda "realidad", se fue hacia la sala y prendió la televisión.

-"Ayer por la noche el cantante de más reconocido Matt Ishida organizó una mega fiestas para sus más grandes amigos en su departamento de Nueva York".

No, no era lo mismo, los de la fiesta de anoche no eran sus amigos; solo eran seguidores y gente importante que si el no fuera rico y famoso no lo tomarían en cuenta. Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, a sus verdaderos amigos. Ese maldito trabajo él ama la música, pero estaba empezando a odiar esto de ser famoso. Extrañaba a todos, a los comentarios de su hermano, el optimismo de Kari, la protección de Sora, Izzy y su computadora, las prevenciones de Jou, incluso a los nuevos digielegidos, el dinamismo de su amigo pelos parados (Tai) e incluso al amor de su vida. No entendía como aún después de tantos años no podía olvidarla, ella se había ido a vivir a Nueva York mientras él aún vivía en Odaiba, hace como unos cinco años, ya no había nada que lo detuviera en ese lugar y desde ese entonces se dedico a su música y luego se hizo famoso. Desde ese entonces ya no vivía en Odaiba y se la pasaba de gira en gira, de ciudad en ciudad. Había perdido contacto con todos menos con su hermano, quien le hablaba alguna que otra vez.

No tenia mucho que había comprado ese departamento ahí en Nueva York, y apenas ayer había llegado a él, que tonto se sentía, pensar que estando en ese lugar podría encontrarla, si claro entre millones de personas que habitan ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba no la había conocido del todo, solo algunas partes (Ya saben con eso de las giras), se puso unos jeans y una camisa negra (ya saben lo típico) y unos lentes oscuros; y se dispuso a salir del departamento pero cuando estaba afuera del edificio se acordó que su Ferrari aun faltaba por tráelo y no tenia transporte. Pudo haber llamado a su representante y le traían una limosina o algún otro auto, pero tenia otra idea.

A lo lejos diviso una entrada al metro, tenia tanto tiempo que no se subía a uno que esos que bajo por las escaleras, y de pronto una joven empezó a gritar:

-es Matt, es Matt Ishida.

Y de quien sabe donde salieron cientos de chavas postomos lados. Compró un boleto, y salo corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar donde se encontraban los vagones, se subió al primer vagón que diviso.

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

**_Mi vida es brillante  
Mi amor es puro  
He visto un ángel  
De eso estoy seguro  
Ella me sonrió desde el metro  
Estaba con otro hombre  
Pero no perderé el sueño con eso  
Por que tengo un plan._**

POV/ Matt

Me senté en uno de los asientos de aquel vagón (con suerte) que tenia demasiada gente.

_-Demonios, yo y mis locas ideas-_ Me decía a mi mismo mientras me recargaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos.

Observé alrededor del vagón, y de pronto la observe, ahí esta. Era inconfundible, no había cambiado nada, no! Si había cambiado, ahora estaba más hermosa que antes, no podía creerlo me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Pero de pronto observe algo más, estaba con alguien, si se me borro la sonrisa del rostro, ella estaba muy cómoda platicando con él, un joven de cabello rizado pero rubio y de unos ojos azules más claros que los míos.

_-Por que me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí_

_-Esperen un momento yo lo conozco, ya lo había visto, pero no me acuerdo en donde u , se me hace conocido, bahhhhh! Tal vez estoy alucinando._

Lo importante aquí es que estaba con ella, y se veían muy alegres,

_-y si es su novio, no puede ser._

_-Que tonto eres Yamato por que te vas por lo más doloroso, quizás es solo su amigo o un familiar (no un familiar no, no se parecen en nada) o un simple conocido, no necesariamente tiene que ser su novio o si? _

Quise hablarle pero muchas dudas pasaron por mi cabeza,

_-y si ya no se acuerda de mi, y si ese en verdad es su novio, y si esta enojada conmigo._

En fin, estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Levante la vista, era ella, creo que se había percatado de mi presencia.

Me observo por un instante, y después de unos instantes me sonrió. Oh! Esa sonrisa que daría por esa sonrisa, siempre perfecta, yo hice como que no la había visto (que pena no), y creo que me puse de un rojo jamás conocido; por que después volvió a sonreír más para así misma.

**You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
You're beatiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
cause I'll never be with you**

_**Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa.**_

**_Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu rostro en un lugar concurrido  
Y no se qué hacer  
eres hermosa  
eres hermosa eres hemosa  
pero tengo que enfrentar la verdad  
Porque nunca estaré contigo._**

_-Que daría por estar contigo, por sentir tu suave piel junta a la mía, por acariciar tus rizos castaños, mirar frente a frente esos ojos que me matan, por que no puedo estar contigo Mimi. _

-Siguiente estación próxima.

El vagón se detuvo, y ella (y su acompañante) se levantaron, supuse que se bajarían así que me dispuse a seguirlos.

En la estación había mucha gente, vi por donde iban pero después se me perdieron de vista. Me dirigí a un asiento de aquella estación y me senté. Me lleve las manos a la cara:

_-No puede ser por que, al fin la encuentro y la perdí de nuevo, vaya suerte que tienes Yamato._

-¿En que piensas?

_-eh! Esa voz, la conozco; es inconfundible. _

Retire las manos de mi cara y ahí esta ella frente a mi en cuclillas y mirándome a los ojos.

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end**.

_**Sí, ella me cautivó  
Mientras caminábamos  
Ella pudo ver en mi rostro que estaba,  
Jodidamente embriagado,  
Y no creo que vuelva a verla otra vez,  
Pero compartimos un momento que durará hasta el final.**_

-Mimi!

-Hola Yamato

_Ella era la única que me decía así, cuanto extrañaba eso. _

POV/ NORMAL

Si previo aviso se aferro de Matt, con un calido abrazo, el joven se quedo bloqueado podía sentir su tersa piel, que aún seguía suave y su aroma a fresas.

**You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
cause I'll never be with you**

_**Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa.**_

_**Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu rostro en un lugar concurrido  
Y no se qué hacer  
Porque nunca estaré contigo**_

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado; he hablado con Takeru pero nunca te puedo localizar, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.

-Nunca- solo eso alcance a decir U

-Te vi en el metro, pero pensé que no me habías reconocido.

-Bueno es que (rojo, no conocido), estabas platicando con otra persona y bueno no quise entrometerme.

-Oh ¡vamos, no es un des conocido: es Michel ¿Qué no te acuerdas de el?

-_Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado._

-Ahh este si, y por cierto donde esta él?

-Esta por allá- señalando una de las salidas.

El joven volteo y vio al amigo de su "amiga" ( ) saludando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Son novios?- _que estupido eres yamato como le vas a preguntar eso._

-No, solo somos amigos. Lo que pasa es que se me descompuso mi coche y él me propuso que nos viniéramos en metro, yo no quería, pero ahora le agradezco por que así te me encontré contigo.

**You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

_**Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Debe haber un ángel sonriendo en su rostro  
Que ideó que debía estar contigo  
Pero es hora de afrontar la verdad  
Nunca estaré contigo**_

_**(O tal ves si)**_

_-Después de todo, aún tengo oportunidad._

-Mimi

-Si que pasa.

-Me podrías acompañar es que estoy perdido, y no se como regresar a mi departamento.

-Claro.

_No todo esta perdido._

Fin

O eso creen

* * *

Este un finc medio raro, al igual que el final, puede tener continuación quien sabe q? opinan eh

Como ya se dieron cuenta es un mimato.

Saludos a todos y espero que aya de su agrado.


	2. Caminamos?

**H! Como les va aqui vengo con otro capitulode esta historia jejeje.**

**Pienso hacer un tipo cancionero **

**osea en cada capitulo va haber una canción jijiji**

**Que opinan?**

**En fin pa q quito tiempo**

_

* * *

_

Después de todo, aún tengooportunidad.

-Mimi

-Si que pasa.

-Me podrías acompañar es que estoy perdido, y no se como regresar a mi departamento.

-Claro.

_No todo esta perdido.

* * *

_

No tenían mucho tiempo de estar caminando por las inmensas calles de Nueva York, habían dejado atrás a Michel, ya que él tenia otras cosas que hacer (en realidad no importa ). Mimi le había propuesto ir primero a recoger su auto que no estaba muy lejos de la estación donde se habían encontrado y después dejar a Matt a su departamento. Ambos iban muy cayados en realidad, Yamato no sabia que hacer el solo hecho de estar junto a ella le llenaba por completo, pero esa misma razón no lo dejaba actuar, los nervios lo traicionaban, no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo y ella le seguía provocando los mismos efectos, era como si nunca hubiera perdido, como si desde la partida de Mimi el tiempo se hubiera detenido y hasta en ese momento volvía a andar.

**There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me **

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
I need to getaway tonight

En cambio Mimi estaba muy metida en sus pensamiento, había pasado tanto tiempo, no sabia por donde empezar, vaya no sabia mucho sobre él desde hacia mucho. Pero en realidad se sentía muy feliz, de habérselo encontrado, en realita no sabia por que pero lo estaba.

**I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok **

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

-Y bien como te ha ido, supongo que muy bien-Pregunto la castaña mostrando una sonrisa y rompiendo el silencia que ya se le estaba volviendo un poco incomodo.

-Pues se podría decir que si- Contesto el rubio reaccionando ante la pregunta que le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

-Supe que anoche celebraste una gran fiesta

-Bueno en realidad fue idea de mi representante.

**The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight **

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Mimi había cambiado su expresión, su rostro se torno algo triste, no supo por que pero le vino a la mente el recuerdo de sus amigos, y las fiestas que solían hacer. Ahora era definitivo, los extrañaba, y los extrañaba mucho; se había olvidado de ellos, el mundo de la gran manzana la consumía por completo.¿Cuando, cuando había pasado esto, no recordaba cuando había dejado de extrañar a sus amigos, pero lo que mas le entristecía era ella misma se había prometido no hacerlo. Y ahora no iba a desperdiciar más el tiempo.

**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight **

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever

-Sucede algo Mimi?.

-No nada, mira ahí es- Señalo la castaña a un establecimiento que se encontraba del otro lado de la acera.

Ya en el establecimiento…

-Como que aun no esta?

Encargado-Disculpe señorita lo que pasa es que el mecánico aun no ha llegado y el tiene que darle un chequeo antes de poder entregárselo.

-Pero eso no puede ser necesito mi auto ahora.

Mimi seguía discutiendo como loca con el empleado, y Matt solo se limitaba a mirar a aquella escena con una gran sonrisa, no pudo evitar recordar cuando ambos eran pequeños.

**Flash Back**

(Matt tenia 7 años y Mimi 6)

_Matt se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a un niño visiblemente más grande que él._

_-Revuélvemelo eso es mío- decía el pequeño rubio._

_-No quiero yo me quedare con esto._

_-Que me lo devuelvas, ese Gameboy me lo regalo mi papa- Repetía el rubio enojado y tratando de agarrar su aparato._

_-Que no oíste que se lo devuelvas._

_Ambos niños voltearon al escuchar aquella voz, y se sorprendieron al ver a una peña niña de ojos castaños, hermosos caireles, y con un vestido esponjado color rosa._

_-No te metas niña yo puedo solo._

_-Ahhh! Llevas muy bien el asunto-decía la castaña con sarcasmo-Ahora tu devuélvele eso-esta vez dirigiéndose al grandote. _

_-Y quien me lo va a quitar tu?_

_-Si yo te lo voy a quitar, ahora dámelo._

_-Que vas a ser llorar como niñita hasta que te lo de._

_-De hecho eso es exactamente lo que are- Y terminando de decir esto la niña empezó a llorar cada vez más fuerte-Ahh! TT ese niño tiene mi juguete, el me lo quito-Decía entre lagrimas._

_La gente se empezó a remolinar alrededor de la niña_

_-Que te ocurre pequeña-le decía un señor_

_-ese niño tiene mi juguete- respondió entre el llanto._

_Ambos niños se quedaron anonadados y no sabían como reaccionar. De pronto llego un policía al escuchar al niña._

_-Tu niño dame eso-le decía al niño grande-Aquí tienes pequeña-esta ves dándole el Gameboy a la castaña._

_-Ahora veras te llevare con tus padres a ver que dicen al respecto._

_-Pero, pero yo no hice nada._

_-Aja eso díselo a tus padre-le decía el policía mientras se lo llevaba de la oreja._

_En ese instante toda la gente se dispersaba, solo quedaron la castaña quien ya había dejado de llorar y tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el rubio que aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido._

_-Ves te dije que lo conseguiría-Decía la pequeña niña aun con la sonrisa en la cara._

_-No tenías que hacer eso._

_-Pero quería hacerlo._

_-Ten, cuídalo. Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa-decía mientras le entregaba el aparato y mostraba de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa. Después extendió su mano hacia el._

_-Gracias, yo me llamo Yamato Ishida, pero todos me llaman Matt-Tomando su mano y correspondiéndole el saludo._

_-Bien Yamato, te puedo decir Yamato verdad?-. El niño asintió con la cabeza, algo sonrojado al notar que aun sostenía la mano de la niña –Vamos- Decía Mimi mientras empezaba a correr jalando al rubio._

_-A donde?-le preguntaba algo confundido por la reacción de la castaña._

_-Me invitaras un helado_

_El rubio solo mostró una sonrisa mientras seguía corriendo junto a la pequeña niña. _

**Fin de Flash Back**

Yamato, ahora que lo pensaba esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Mimi y debió de confesar que aun siendo pequeña era muy hermosa; empezó a reírse muy fuerte al recordar ese momento.

Mimi y el empleado dejaron de discutir y empezaron a observar a Matt quien aun no paraba de reír.

-Te ocurre algo Yamato?.

Matt se dio cuenta que ya todos en el establecimiento lo observaban y se puso de un rojo jamas visto.

-Este… no, no me ocurre nada- U

Después de unos momentos Mimi tuvo que renunciar a su auto y accedió a que se quedara un día más.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer.

Matt pudo divisar una heladería al final de la enorme cuadra, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del rubio.

-En que estas pensando-le pregunto la castaña que presentía que el rubio tramaba algo.

Yamato agarro sin previo aviso a la castaña, lo cual la sorprendió y la hizo ruborizar. Y de igual manera empezó a correr jalando a Mimi con él.

-A donde me llevas Yamato!-le gritaba Mimi quien trataba de llevarle el paso (para no caerse) a su compañero quien iba a delante.

-Vamos Mimi me invitaras un helado…………!

**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go**

**Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight**

**

* * *

**

Q tal perdon si lo hice un poco corto pero en realidad no tenia pensado hacer otro capitulo, pero como me lo pidieron pos aqui lo tienen.

Perdon por tardarme.

En fin gracias por leerlo y prometo ya no tardarme tanto

A y que otra cosa?' 00?

A si gracias por los reviews

Bye...

Att. Amy


	3. Sueño y sentimento

H! estoy de regreso con el tercer capitulo algo diferente a los 2 anteriores:

esta vez esta un poquito más largo jeje wauuuuuuu!

Además en vez de una puse 2 canciones la primera es **Abrazame** del grupo **"Camila" Que esta solo en negritas **y la segunda canciós que es **Dime ven **de **"Motel" _Esta en negritas y cusiva._**

Otra cosa esta vez le toca a Mimi contar un poco de la historía.

Bueno ya dejo de escribir

Disfrutenla jeje

att. aMy

* * *

-En que estas pensando-le pregunto la castaña que presentía que el rubio tramaba algo.

Yamato agarro sin previo aviso a la castaña, lo cual la sorprendió y la hizo ruborizar. Y de igual manera empezó a correr jalando a Mimi con él.

-A donde me llevas Yamato!

-Vamos Mimi me invitaras un helado…………!

* * *

**Tienes que saber, que es lo último que pido**

**Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos**

**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**

**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino,**

**Quiero mirarte un poco **

**y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor.**

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, Mimi se encontraba durmiendo en su recamara, sin más, se despertó de repente "_No puedo dormir, oh! Dios que me esta pasando" _un trueno la había despertado, trato nuevamente de cerrar los ojos cuando escucho como si pequeñas piedritas golpearan la puerta de cristal que de su cuarto daba al balcón, se tapo rápidamente con la sabana, se sobresalto y cerro los ojos más sin embargo el golpeteo persistía. Inmediatamente sonó su celular, le entró un escalofrío y miedo, justamente esa noche había visto una película de terror con Sora, Miyako y Hakari "_Cuanto me arrepiento de haber visto esa película"_. El teléfono seguía sonando, ella lo agarro pero no tuvo el valor de contestarlo, y de pronto una piedra más grande se incrusto en el vidrio de la puerta. Mimi estaba que se moría de miedo, se levanto de la cama y agarro una raqueta que estaba cerca de su cama. Estaba parada en frete de aquella puerta con la raqueta en una mano y su celular en la otra, cuando de pronto vio como una mano se posaba en el barandal de su balcón ¡Alguien estaba subiendo, Mimi se empezó a desesperar, estaba preparada para gritar con todas sus fuerzas o desmayarse, lo que fuera primero. El sujeto como pudo se subió hasta el balcón y se quedo parado ahí, Mimi no podía distinguirlo, estaba oscuro, y estaba a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas cuando un relámpago ilumino por unos segundos el lugar. Fueron suficientes para que Mimi pudiera distinguir a quien estaba parado frente a la ventana. "_Yamato", _si, Matt se encontraba empapado y parado frente aquella ventana mirando a Mimi con una sonrisa. El sonido del celular la despertó de su trance, lo miro: "Yamato llamando…" (jiji por el susto no se había fijado quien la llamaba o0U), miro de nuevo a Matt quien ahora estaba llamando.

**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía **

**Y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía.**

**Y abrázame, y abrázame hee..**

**Y abrázame hee..heeei.**

**Y abrázame.**

Sin dejar de mirarlo, llevo su celular a su oído y contesto:

-Hola!

-Hola! nnU

-disculpa por despertarte.

-eh!... a no, no importa-decía Mimi sin aun sin dejar de mirar a Matt afuera bajo la lluvia.

-y bien, me permites pasar.

-ahhhhh!... si claro nnU.

Mimi abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras que Yamato entraba, sin perder el contacto con la castaña (estos dos se comían solo con la mirada).

Aun por el celular…

-Y por que estas aquí.

-Vine a verte.

-A estas horas, estas loco.

-Locos, ambos, que aun hablamos por el celular nnU-dando se cuenta Matt de lo que dijo y formando una sonrisa, Mimi solo aserto a sonrojarse y colgar su celular. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Baya que bonito cuarto tienes!

-Yamato, lo conoces muy bien ¬¬.

-Bueno si pero no me canso de decírtelo, en verdad es muy bonito.

Mimi formo una sonrisa…

-Me encanta tu sonrisa.

Mimi no se había percatado que Matt estaba aun más cerca de ella y la miraba insistentemente, se sonrojo al notar eso y además del comentario del rubio. Mimi por primera vez en la noche desvió la mirada para que él no notara su sonrojo.

-Y dime……… ¿en verdad, a que viniste?

El rostro del rubio se torno serio.

-Sora me dijo que dentro de una semana te vas a América.

-Es verdad-Mimi solo miró al suelo resignada. Y Yamato empezó a angustiarse en verdad.

**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido **

**Tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido**

**Que dios lo hace mejor.**

**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino,**

**Quiero mirarte un poco **

**y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor.**

-Pero tu…, no, no puedes irte, tu no….Mimi colocó un dedo en los labios del rubio y después de unos segundos lo quito lentamente.

El rubio levanto la barbilla de la joven delicadamente y la miro a los ojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, en realidad no quiso angustiar a Mimi y quiso mostrarse fuerte, pero se destrozaba por dentro.

-Volveré a verte?.

-No lo se, ni quiero pensar en eso, Yamato yo solo……-respiro hondo- me podrías dar un abrazo.

-Claro.

**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía **

**Y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía.**

**Y abrázame, y abrázame hee..**

**Y abrázame hee..heii hehe.**

**Y abrázame noo… y abrazame**

**(Dame una razón para quedarme yo no quiero tu compasión **

**quiero que estés con migo hasta que me haya ido).**

Matt abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Mimi, un abrazo que duro mucho tiempo, un abrazo no de amistad sino con algo más de por medio, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, a Mimi ese abrazo le dio fuerza, ganas de poder continuar con lo que veía como una pesadilla. Y a Yamato, pues digamos que él se olvido de todo, y solo se dedico a disfrutar aquel hermoso momento. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul y se tranquilizo, esta era el momento justo para mostrarle lo que sentía, respiro hondo y…

-Yamato yo…… yo te a…

**y abrázame..  
y abrázame..Ohhhoh  
y abrázame..hee.heii.he hei  
y abrázame .nonono yea!  
y abrázame **

**(dame una razón para quedarme solo dame una razón,**

**dame una razón solo dame solo dame una razón**

**yo no quiero tu compasión, solo dame una razón.) **

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido

**que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos **

**no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.**

POV/Mimi

¡ Yo te amo !

Me levante estrepitosamente, mire a mi alrededor y solté un suspiro. "_vaya sueño Mimi Tachikawa". _Pero eso no era un sueño no, era un recuerdo. Eso había pasado una semana antes que yo me viniera para EUA. Esa noche casi le confesaba a Yamato lo que siento por él, lo que sentía, es decir lo que siento, ohh! Ya no se ni lo que siento .

_**Siento que me tocas sin ver  
que te apareces detrás de la pared  
detrás d mis recuerdos  
y siento las caricias de ayer  
aquellos labios que busco sin ceder  
te quiero ver por dentro...  
y entre las llamadas busqué  
un mensaje oculto encontré  
y es que quiero saber de... **_

Me levante de la cama, me quite mi pijama, me puse un short y una blusa ligera. Salí de mi cuarto y…

-Buenos días bella durmiente.

-Michel que haces aquí?.

-Bueno según yo, hoy íbamos a salir, recuerdas que acordamos que hoy iriamos a ver los promotores para la revista.

-Ohhh! Es verdad o0U, que hora es?

-Son las 5:00 pm.

-Oh! Dios se nos hizo tarde-empecé a correr por todos lados como loca-teníamos que estar ahí a las 4:30 de la tarde y no puedo faltar.

-Mimi.

-Tenía que llegar a tiempo, esto es muy importante..

-Mimi!

-Esto seria bueno para la revista, oh dios mio, oh dios mio-en ese momento en verdad estaba alterada.

-Mimi!

Michel me había gritado, creo que me había estado llamando un par de veces y yo no respondía jeje, suelo hacer eso.

-Que pasa?

-Mimi tranquila, los representantes llamaron por teléfono cuando llegué aquí y me dijeron que la reunión seria dentro de unas semanas.

Me senté en el sofá y di un enorme suspiro.

-Estaba pensando en que ambos fuéramos a las oficinas, pero por como te veo no creo que tengas ganas de salir jeje; he ayer fue un día muy agitado por lo que veo, que te habrá hecho Yamato eh-Me dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara, maldito Michel como odio que me moleste de esa forma.

No tenia ni ganas de responderle solo atine a aventarle una almohada que por suerte dio en el blanco.

-Heyy! Ya entendí, bueno te dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina.

Solo respondí con un –Aja- y me tire de lleno en el sofá, estaba realmente exhausta.

-Ahh! Otra cosa, vaya sueño-decía mientras reía y abría la puerta de mi apartamento-¡Yamato yo te amo! Jejeje. Se burlaba de mí con ademanes.

No podía creerlo había estado hablando dormida y lo peor de todo Mike me había escuchado, en ese momento me puse de un rojo jamás visto lo cual provoco que Michel se riera un más. Y trate de lanzarle otra almohada pero solo rebotó en la puerta que ya había cerrado tras de si.

-No te preocupes no le voy a decir a tu querido Matty eso te toca a ti- me respondió detrás de la puerta, maldito Michel.

Y a decir verdad Michel tenia razón, el día de ayer había sido muy cansado. Después de vario rato de haber caminado llegamos a donde se encontraba mi bebé (su auto); después me llevó a una heladería y bueno………

Flash Back

_**Dime que me crees, dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me ves, o cuando me voy,  
Cuando no estoy,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime,  
dime otra vez nunca te olvidé  
dime que quieres volverme a ver,  
sin importar lo que vendrá,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime**_

_Empleado-Que desean?._

_-A mi me das un cono de Chocolate y que quieres tu Mimi?_

_-a mi uno de Vainilla._

_Cerca de ahí se encontraba un pequeño parque ambos decidieron ir ahí para comer su helado._

_-Jajajaja, por eso te estabas riendo como loco?._

_-Jaja pues la verdad si, recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos, y me di cuenta que no has cambiado nada; además debo admitir que aun de pequeña eras muy bonita._

_Mimi se sonrojo ante el comentario del ojiazul, debía admitir que estar junto a Yamato la hacia sentir muy bien. Ella miraba hacia la nada y cambio un poco su expresión._

_-Y bien… Por que viniste a Nueva York?_

_-Bueno yo…_

_-Viniste por una jira? _

_-No._

_-Ahh! Ya se es alguna chica eh._

_Matt se sobresalto y sonrojo sus mejillas._

_-Ya dime en verdad por que viniste?_

_-Bueno yo vine……vine por… ti._

_-ehhh?_

_-Vine por ti, es decir yo vine a verte, bueno, yo quería…, lo que estaba tratando de decir es que…, mi intención era…, es decir yo solo quería...- Matt empezó a ponerse en verdad muy nervioso además de rojo._

_Ver esto en verdad alegro a Mimi, le divertía mucho las reacciones que tenía el rubio._

_**Cada Espacio, cada lugar  
cada palabra inmortal que has repetido  
grabó en mi cuerpo tu sonido  
y cada vez que quiero soñar  
solo hace falta pensar en el inicio  
y en lo que nos traerá el destino  
busco en las palabras la fé  
las caricias fieles de ayer  
porque quiero saber de...**_

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno en realidad eso me puso mucho a pensar, _"en realidad era verdad lo que dijo Yamato"_, en todo caso _"que haría yo al respecto"_, había pasado tanto tiempo que en realidad no sabía lo que sentía o siento por Yamato en ese momento.

-Tengo hambre!- Es verdad no había comido, me levante y fui a la cocina-ummm! No hay nada, necesito ir a surtir mi despensa nnU, pero hoy no- solo me serví un poco de café que aun se encontraba en la cafetera, de seguro Mike se preparo un café también.

_**Dime que me crees, dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me ves, o cuando me voy,  
Cuando no estoy,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime,  
dime otra vez nunca te olvidé  
dime que quieres volverme a ver,  
sin importar lo que vendrá,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime**_

En que estaba, a si lo del helado del parque; bueno después de eso no sabíamos que hacer, yo ya no quería seguí caminando así que Yamato llamó por teléfono en realidad no se a quien (eso no importa), y en cuestión de minutos llego una limosina enorme color blanca. Eso me sorprendió muchísimo, y ya aprovechando el viaje el chofer nos llevo a muchos lugares. Por la tarde estuvimos en una feria, también fuimos a centros comerciales. Dios por fin encontré a un hombre quien comparte mis aficiones por las compras, nunca había visto que un hombre aguantara tanto, es decir Mike no dura mucho 15 o 20 tiendas pero no más.

Y al final del día me llevó a mi departamento, wauuuuuuu! Creo que no había tenido un día así desde Navidad. Y Yamato, bueno estuvo fantástico, en verdad me doy cuenta que lo extrañe mucho sin darme cuenta.

Pero por el sueño que tuve hoy en la mañana creo estar segura de lo que siento hacia Yamato, pero…………tengo miedo. En realidad no se por que pero supongo que hoy en la cena lo descubriré; ahhhhh! No lo dije verdad, ayer Yamato me invito a cenar, dijo que vendría por mi a las 7.

-Que hora es?-Voltee a ver el reloj de la sala.

-6:45!

POV/Normal

-Dios! Es tardísimo, Yamato llegara en cualquier momento y yo no estoy lista.

Mimi empezó a correr como loca por la sala, fue a si habitación y a comparación de otras veces no tubo tiempo de escoger el vestido perfecto sin embargo cualquiera se le veía fenomenal. Se metió a bañar como loca, y de la misma forma salio para alistarse:

-Es tarde, es tarde-repetía repetidas veces, no entendía por que pero en verdad estaba muy nerviosa y quería lucir fenomenal.

En ese momento sonó el timbre…

-Oh no! Ese debe de ser Yamato.

**_Dime que me crees, dime que me crees  
Dime que sientes cuando me ves, o cuando me voy,  
Cuando no estoy,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime,  
dime otra vez nunca te olvidé  
dime que quieres volvermé a ver,  
sin importar lo que vendrá,  
Dime ven ven, dime ven ven dime._**

* * *

Q tal que les parecio!

Jeje bueno en el siguiente veremos lo que pasan estos dos en su cena.

Bueno no digo más los veo para el siguiente capitulo y perdon si me tardo en actualizarlos (ultimamente esta mi mamá en casa y se la pasa diciendome que estar mucho tiempo frente a la computadora es dañino, jejeje)

Gracias a Setza-chan y a Naomi Yamada por sus reviews.

Y espero los de ustedes bueno ahi le dejo

Es en verdad yamato quien toco el timbre? (jeje eso lo sabran luego)

Mimi sigue enamorada de Yamato? (claro )

dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? ( quien sabe)

bueno ahi le dejo hasta la proxima

att. aMy


	4. ¿Que cosas?

H, ya estoy aqui (aMy)de nueno molestando > jeje ahorquenme si quieren TT

pero ya les traje otro capi, y espero que les guste mucho mucho

* * *

-Dios! Es tardísimo, Yamato llegara en cualquier momento y yo no estoy lista.

Mimi empezó a correr como loca por la sala, fue a si habitación y a comparación de otras veces no tubo tiempo de escoger el vestido perfecto sin embargo cualquiera se le veía fenomenal. Se metió a bañar como loca, y de la misma forma salio para alistarse:

-Es tarde, es tarde-repetía repetidas veces, no entendía por que pero en verdad estaba muy nerviosa y quería lucir fenomenal.

En ese momento sonó el timbre…

-Oh no! Ese debe de ser Yamato.

* * *

**Voy de prisa, siempre en contra del reloj,  
todo lo que viví nunca fue para mi,  
y aunque duele aceptarlo es así,  
tonterías, nos separan a los dos,  
una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir,  
y es que se que soy parte de ti,  
porque después… De tu amor…Ya no hay nada,  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**

Mimi se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde, y bueno yo…-decía Mimi mientras tenía las manos juntas y cerrado los ojos.

-Te perdono! Jeje, pero cielos! No tenias que vestirte tan fenomenal solo para abrirme la puerta.

-Ahh! Eres tu Michel-dijo con desanimo.

-Que quisiste decir, que acaso ya no te alegra ver a tu mejor amigo?

-No es eso, solo que pensé que eras Yamato.

-Ah con que era eso! Cita?

-No, solo es una reunión-dijo casi en sonrojo

-Aja-dijo con sarcasmo-A que hora?

-Justo ahora¿a que viniste Mike?

-Bueno, tenía una noticia que darte-dijo mientras se acostaba en el sofá.

-ah si ¿Cuál es?-decía Mimi desde su tocador mientras se maquillaba.

-No es momento de hablar de eso ahora, tú tienes que estar lista para tu cita-le dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mimi salio de su recamara…

-Nos vemos, y suerte con tu galán!-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Así que solo viniste a molestarme?-dijo casi gritándole.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-le contesto su amigo detrás de la puerta.

Un minuto después sonó el timbre.

-Haa, Michel, se que eres tu pero no me molestaras mas!-dijo en susurro mientras agarraba una vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Abrió nuevamente la puerta de golpe

-Deja de molestarme!-grito mientras lanzó el agua del vaso a la cara de quien se encontraba frente a ella.

**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas,  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,  
eres para mi, desde que te vi..  
no te dejo de pensar, y es que tengo tanto miedo..  
de volverte a amar.  
**

**Momentos antes**

Matt se encontraba en el departamento de su habitación arreglándose para la "reunión" con Mimi.

-Tranquilo Matt, respira, uno, dos, uno-decía mientras se trataba de tranquilizar.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, pero Matt solo dejo que contestara la contestadota (valga la redundancia jeje)

"_Hola estas hablando al nuevo departamento de Yamato Ishida, si estas oyendo esto, es por que no estoy, tengo flojera de contestar o tengo alguna otra excusa, deja tu mensaje después del tono piiiiiiiiii ahh como que yo no tengo que hacer el sonidito, pero aquí dice que…opps bueno as de cuenta que no dije eso" _después de eso sonó el verdadero piiiiiiip.

-Presumido ¬¬, este umrrrrr, Hey que hay Matt, soy yo Taichi, se que estas ahí así que contesta el teléfono, no seas flojo anda.

Matt formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió al teléfono para contestar.

-Que gusto escucharte Tai!

-Hey sabia que estabas ahí! Prometiste que me llamarías en cuanto llegaras a Nueva York.

-Lo se Tai, solo que he estado muy ocupado, espera deja que te ponga en el altavoz.

Matt apretó un botos y colgó el teléfono, ahora Tai se oía por la bocina del mismo.

-Ocupado, hablas enserio, no que ibas de vacaciones, como esta tu departamento, se puede hacer fiesta, ahh y ya encontraste a Mimi?

-Si, si, si, fabuloso, si y… si-contestando a cada pregunta con algo de problema.

-Ya la encontraste, que te dijo, que le dijiste, ya sabe lo que sientes, como esta ella, a cambiado?...

-Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas, parecer mujer-dijo algo confundido al ser bombardeado con tantas preguntas.

-Ummm ¬¬ bueno es que he estado mucho tiempo con Sora nnU.

-Y no comprendo como te aguanta tanto tiempo-le contesto el rubí mientras iba a peinarse al espejo.

-Eyyyyyy! Deja de molestar, umm te oyes más lejos que haces?

-Me estoy arreglando voy a……

-vas a salir con Mimi.

-algo así como lo sabes?

-Bueno no te ofendas, no eres de los que se arreglan para salir con alguien al menos que ese alguien sea…

-Mimi…-dijo el rubio casi en susurro.

-Eso, te conozco bien Matt, y supe desde el principio todo lo que sientes. ¡Crecen tan rapido!-dijo en tono de burla.

-Eyyy.

-Bien, bien a que hora tienes que estar con Mimi?

-A las 7:00

-Ummm, un consejo de amigo, date prisa!

-De que hablas-después voltea a ver el reloj: 6:30-Ya es tarde.

Yamato corrió agarro las llaves de su convertible que ya le habían traído y su chaqueta.

-Adiós Taichi te llamo después!-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

-Eyyy! Espera no me dejes aquí colgado! Matt, Yamatooooo, por que todo mundo me ignora TT!.

Matt se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad, por las calles de Nueva York, y el trafico no le ayudaba en nada, muchas veces tuvo que recurrir a un mapa a pesar de que el chofer del día anterior le había explicado minuciosamente. Por fin llego al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la castaña. Un edificio muy lujosos por cierto…

**Volvería, a apostar por este amor,  
a perder la razón eres tu la ilusión..  
que atrapa mi corazón,  
porque después.. de tu amor.. ya no hay nada,  
y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿la Srta. Tachikawa?  
-Buenas tardes caballero, la señorita Tachikawa se encuentra en el 8º piso, el departamento 26.

-Gracias-dijo seguido de un suspiro, tendría que subir 7 pisos, es decir ayer solo había acompañado a Mimi a la entrada del edificio. Se disponía a subir por las escaleras cuando…

-emmm, señor alado esta el ascensor

-este! Bueno gracias!-esta tan desesperado que ni atención le había dado al ascensor y ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Asi que abordo al elevador y espero hasta llegar al 8º piso,

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

al final del pasillo se encontraba un joven rubio hablando al principio no lo reconoció pero mientras más se acercaban ambos más lo distinguía.

-Matt!

-Michel! yo vine por…

-descuida, al final del pasillo-dijo señalando mientras se introducía al ascensor-Suerte!-se despidió mientras se cerraban las puertas del mismo.

Llego hasta la puerta con el número 26 y toco el timbre o.O

Mimi abrió la puerta algo exaltada…

-Te ves herm…-no pudo terminar cuando un Mimi le arrojo el agua de un vaso.

-Deja de molestarme!

Mimi tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, se había equivocado de persona y en vez de mojar según ella a Michel, enfrente de ella se encontraba un Matt mojado de la cara.

-Matt! Lo siento, yo solo…, es que Michel…- Mimi no hallaba la manera de disculparse.

-No te preocupes nnU solo es agua, no me voy a derretir .

-Perdóname, pasa te daré una toalla.

El departamento de Mimi era muy espacioso, y muy ordenado. Tenía una especie de parentesco con su antiguo cuarto en Odaiaba.

-Aquí tienes-le entrega una toalla para que él se seque- espera un momento voy por mi saco.

Matt se seco la cara y luego observo el departamento.

-Baya que bonito departamento tienes!

A Mimi ese comentario le reboto como un eco en su cabeza y recordó el sueño que había tenido en la mañana.

-Mimi?

-Ahh! Si quise adaptarlo a mi manera.

Matt volteo a mirarla, por primera vez pudo admirarla con más calma, llevaba un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poquito antes de la rodilla y un listón que pasaba justo por debajo de sus senos, terminado en un moño. Tenia un maquillaje muy sencillo pero que hacia resaltar su belleza natural, su cabello estaba suelto solo sostenido por una pinza para que no se le viniera hacia la cara, son un saco estilizado de un rosa más profundo que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la rodilla. Yamato también se veía muy bien, llevaba una camisa de manga larga entallada color blanco y con un pequeño cuello de tortuga, un saco muy casual y pantalón ambos en negro, perfectamente combinado en negro y blanco (sencillo, original y muy casual XD, todo un galán de telenovela jeje).

**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas,  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,  
eres para mi, desde que te vi..  
no te dejo de pensar, y es que tengo tanto miedo..  
de volverte a amar.  
**

-Eres hermosa! Emm… decir te vez muy bien- trato de no sonar tan obvio.

-Bueno tu también no te vez nada mal-dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del departamento de Mimi y bajaron por el ascensor, hasta llegar al auto de Matt.

-Vaya Yamato tu auto es fenomenal

-Si lo trajeron apenas hoy jeje.

-Y bien a donde me llevaras?-pregunto Mimi, mientras se subía al auto junto a Matt.

-Emmm nnU, eso esperaba que me dijeras.

-¿Cómo? o.O-dijo la joven algo sorprendida.

-Bueno de los 2 tú eres la que conoce Nueva York, yo duras penas pude llegar hasta aquí jeje.

-Es que yo… no se.

-Ahh creo que me entendiste mal, yo se a donde te llevare quería que fuera una sorpresa pero me temo… que no se como llegar nnU

-Ahh! ok No te preocupes yo te puedo decir, y bien a donde iremos?

-Wu Lian Ye, o algo asi.

-O.O wau! Es un restauran muy elegante, lo conozco pero jamás eh estado en ese lugar, es imposible una reservación ahí.

-Bueno no hay imposibles para Yamato Ishida!-dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro, y ponía el auto en marcha.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, por suerte Mimi conocía perfectamente las calles de la gran manzana, para gran alivio de Matt. Había pensado utilizar la misma limosina del día anterior pero, las ganas de manejar su auto nuevo en las grandes avenidas de Nueva York eran muy tentadoras para él. Al entrar Mimi miró asombrada el edificio, era cierto que tenía un nombre asiático pero al entrar se podía percibir una mezcla de muchas culturas, junto a una pequeña laguna llena de hermosos cisnes (ya no le sigo por que el restaurante no nos importa, nnU ñacañacas).

-Señor Ishida, síganme por favor!-la recepcioncita los guió hasta una mesa, justo frente aun gran ventanal de techo a piso, por donde se podía apreciar el hermosos lago.

-Matt esto es hermoso!-decía Mimi mientras volteaba a su alrededor.

-Bueno quise que fuera un lugar muy especial-dijo el rubio con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mimi cambió su semblante, lucia esta ves algo nostálgica.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el joven.

-Bueno yo… no se como agradecértelo-dijo Mimi mirando aquellos ojos azules.

-Agradecerme que? nn?

-Todo…había olvidado como era vivir en la gran manzana, había olvidado como divertirme con mis amigos, había olvidado…………a ustedes-dijo esto ultimo con algo de tristeza.

-Mimi, no pasa nada, nosotros te queremos mucho-"_en especial yo"_dijo Matt en sus pensamientos.

-Lo se, solo que…bueno cuando vine a Estados Unidos, me sentí tan triste, me sentí fuera de sus vidas entiendes eso Yamato, ya no los vería más, así que trate de mantenerme ocupada para no tener que pensar en ustedes, y sin querer los saque de mi vida.

Matt no sabía que decir, en cierta parte ella tenía razón, era como si ya no fuera parte de sus vidas, ya casi no la veían y cuando lo hacían era por que ella legaba a Odiaba.

-No digas eso, tu eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida de todos-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno al menos en la mía-agregó esta vez casi en susurro.

-Gracias!-le contesto la joven con una sonrisa, luego cambió su expresión a una más pensativa- ummm?

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?

-No me contéstate la pregunta que te hice ayer en el parque- la joven no sabía por que había dicho eso pero le inquietaba saberlo, recordó que el rubio se había puesto muy nervioso, el recuerdo hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo algo nervioso.

-Si¿a que viniste a Nueva York?

El joven rubio dio un enorme suspiro y prosiguió:

-Bueno yo………yo vine por… ti-ya esta por fin lo había dicho.

A Mimi eso le resonó como eco en su cabeza, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, casi podía asegurar que le daba taquicardia.

POV/Mimi (Pensamiento)

"_esperen un momento, que me esta pasando, ahhhh, rayos Mimi Tachikawa que te sucede, tenía tanto tiempo de no sentir algo así, mírame estoy sudando, estoy nerviosa O.O, siento un hueco en el estomago, raro Tachikawa que te dio Yamato, nunca me había puesto así solo con………………………solo con él, pensé que era un romance infantil, espera, espera, eso pensaba o eso me hice creer, esos ojos, maldigo esos ojos Yamato me hipnotizas con ellos, ese cabello, me puedo perder en él, tu sonrisa………espera que estoy diciendo o.O. Ahhh! Tengo miedo, por que, cual es la razón, maldito Yamato mira como me pones , miedo, si eso es, miedo, pero ¿Por qué, es decir ¿a que, no te hagas tonta sabes a que les tienes miedo(mira como estoy que estoy hablando conmigo misma)¿A que le tengo miedo? ………………yo tengo miedo………tengo miedo de……volver a amar" ._

**Porque siempre caigo rendida cuando tu me llamas,  
porque siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar,  
eres para mi, desde que te vi..  
no te dejo de pensar, y es que tengo tanto miedo,  
tengo tanto tanto miedo..  
de volverte a amar.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les aya gustado...**

**perdón por no acuatizar TT linchenme pero no me dejen...**

**gracias por todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y a los que no también jeje**

**gracias a **

**Naomi Yamada: que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me divertio hacerlo jeje, gracias por segui al pendiente.**

**assilem mimato: me alegra que pienses eso, espero que este tamb´´en te guste este .**

**Setza-chan: si, mi mami molesta XD ¬¬U pero pos que le voy hacer jeje, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**KanameSaku:** **gracias, que weno que te gusto mi anterior capi jeje.**

**SAnGO-chan25: hola niña , jeje, que wenis que sigas al pendiente, tierno? si creo que eso es jeje. **

**Coppelia in Black:H! creo que con esto aclaro tu duda de si fue Matt que tococ el timbre jeje, y gracias por alentar mis preguntas complusivas nnU jeje, gracias por estar al pendiente.**

**Grety kinomoto: me gusta que te guste mi fic (debo de dejar de hacer tantos pleonasmos ¬¬U jeje) y en cuanto a la pregunta, me creeras que no tenía ni idea, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, me fije en todo menos en eso ¬¬, pero ya analice bien jeje¿Que edad tienen? pues por ahi de los 20, es decir Mimi 20 y Matt 21, que tal eh.**

**Bueno gracias nuevamente (deberia contar cuantos gracias pongo nnU)**

**Y aqui van mis preguntas (tambores por favor) (tritritritritrotrutritrotru)(no se como suenan los tambores ¬¬U)**

**¿En verdad Michel tenía algo importante para decirle a Mimi o solo fue para molestarla?**

**en todo caso ¿Que es lo que le tenía que decir?**

**¿Como aguantara Mimi tanto a Mike?**

**¿Por que matt no llamo a Tai? (todos sabemos por que)**

**¿Como agantara Sora a Tai? (jeje)**

**¿Por que en este fic a todo mundo se le hace tarde? (no se cosas de la autora) ummm (esperen un momento yo soy la autora)**

**¿Que tanto le sento el agua en la cara a Matt? (sin comentarios nnU) jejeje**

**¿En verdad Matt parece galan de telenovela? (claro que por supuesto que si)**

**¿Por que mimi habla consigo misma¿acaso esta loca? (no me hagan caso ¬¬U)**

**¿Por que Mimi tiene miedo de volver a Amar? ( eso lo veran en el siguiente capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal... suscripciones a su sistema de cable local XD)**

**¿Seguire haciendo preguntas tontas?**

**¿Por que no me detengo?**

**Esta bien ya es suficiente ¬¬**

**Nos vemos, espero que me dejen reviews si no, no importa jeje (no mentira, no me agan caso)**

**bYe.**

**att.**

**aMy**


End file.
